Magic Tree House: A New Adventure
by Rock Drake the Destroyer
Summary: After another year of Hogwarts, Harry returns to his fosterhome in America with his friend, Stephen. But this summer, new friends will be met, families reunited, and a new wonder of the world will open. Life not seen in sixty-five million years, has found a way. There are OCs. Hiatus for the foreseeable future.
1. Chapter 1

**Magic Tree House: A new adventure**

A Harry Potter and Magic Tree House crossover

Chapter 1: A new beginning

"Annie, slow down!" A young boy's voice called.

This was eight-year old Jack. He was your normal boy, brown hair, brown eyes, red rimmed glasses, loved reading, most days wearing a t-shirt, blue jeans, sneakers and carrying a backpack with him. Your typical eight-year old.

Jack was currently chasing after his younger seven-year old sister, Annie, on their way home from school. She was dressed in a pink hoodie, red shorts, sneakers. An average blonde haired blue-eyed little girl with pig-tails.

But both had a very big secret: They had found a tree house that appeared to be magical. Annie did slow down a little to let her panting brother catch up.

Jack finally caught up to her.

"But Jack," she said, "Don't you want to go to the tree house and help Miss Morgan?!"

"Shhh!" Jack hushed his sister and looked quickly around, making sure no one had overheard them, "Annie, not so loud. We can't go right now, Harry will be home today along with Stephen; you want to show them at least, right? Especially since Harry has magic and Stephen can at least sense it?"

"Oh, yeah, you're right Jack," Annie looked at the ground and shuffled her feet, "I forgot."

Jack smiled slightly at his little sister and rubbed her shoulder.

"Besides," he said, "Didn't you say that you wanted to hear about how Harry's third year at a school for magic went? Or if Stephen had found anything on who his mother could be?"

Annie perked up.

"Yeah," she said, bouncing on her feet, "Hey, maybe they could help us help Miss Morgan."

Jack looked warily at his sister as they continued their walk home. "I don't know about that Annie," he spoke quietly.

Annie's bright blue eyes glanced at Jack, quivering, as they stopped to cross a street.

Once the signal was clear they continued onward down the streets of Frog Creek.

Jack continued, "Harry probably would be willing to help, now that he doesn't have to go live with his relatives anymore, and Stephen would probably love the tree house-,"

"Yeah he's an even bigger book reader than you!" Annie cut in, giggling.

Jack continued on, "Yes, that is true, but we don't know if he would be willing to help if he hasn't found anything and I had the feeling that when Miss Morgan was telling us about herself that she didn't want anyone else knowing."

As they turned onto their street, Annie protested, "But why wouldn't she Jack? Doesn't dad always say that when you're looking for something, the more eyes you have the better?!"

Jack sighed, "Yeah, you're right Annie and I don't know why she doesn't want anyone else knowing about her circumstances and the spell; maybe she's embarrassed about it. She probably doesn't want more people to be put into danger. The three trips that we have done so far have been extremely dangerous, especially that last one."

Annie froze. "I guess you're right about that Jack, we did get lucky in escaping the volcano."

Annie looked really downcast, then a thought came to her and she jumped up, "Maybe this next trip won't be as dangerous," she said quickly, excited, "Maybe Miss Morgan could help Stephen and Harry!"

Brother and sister continued down their street.

Jack glanced at his sister, "It's possible Annie, especially on that last point. Did you notice that the gold brooch on the outer robe that Miss Morgan was wearing was in the shape of a bird? The same shape that's on Stephen's ring that he carries with him everywhere?"

Annie nodded, "Maybe she's the one he is looking for."

Jack shook his head as they neared their house. "No, unlikely Annie. Remember that Stephen told Harry and the two of us what he could remember about her after a nightmare one time. He said that-,"

"That she had straight black hair and deep forest green eyes," a voice said from behind them.

Jack and Annie spun around.

"HARRY!" They cried and ran at the older boy.

Harry, or Harry James Potter as he was known to his professors, was a thirteen-year old British transplant to the United States, and a wizard in training.

Harry was not much taller than 5', thanks to his no good, in U.S prison relatives, with messy ink black hair that stood up everywhere, emerald green eyes, and the strangest of all, a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

Harry quickly caught the two younger children before they could crash into him.

"Whoa, careful there you two." Harry quickly caught his balance.

"Why were you two talking about who Stephen's mother could be?" he asked switching his green gaze from Jack to Annie and back.

"We-," Annie began, but Jack seeing his mother and father quickly said, "We came across something while the two of you were gone and wanted to show you later on. Where's Stephen?"

Harry looked at Jack questioningly as both children greeted their parents.

Harry answered after Jack and Annie's mom and dad went inside, "Stephen's under his tree around the side. He received something that his father made for him before he passed and this is the first time he has gotten a good look at it. Did you find something that might help in his search?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah, in the woods."

Harry glanced at Jack and slowly said, "In the woods," almost as if he was trying to place something in his mind.

Annie bounced around as the two boys conversed.

Harry then spoke, "That's actually not surprising now that I think it about it."

Jack stared at Harry and Annie stopped bouncing. "Remember that the magical law enforcement officer that came to explain what was going on about me had a friend who found Stephen in those same woods?" Jack nodded and Annie shouted "Yeah, wasn't it at the bottom of a giant oak tree?!"

"Yes," came another boy's voice, quiet and accented slightly.

"Stephen!" Annie squealed running up to this boy to give him a hug before sliding to a stop at the long shape in his hands.

Jack came around the corner with Harry to greet the other thirteen-year-old.

Stephen was about 5 feet 9 inches, with black hair as well, but his was more along the lines of the night sky and straight which he thought he got from his mother. It was his eyes however that made many a girl become green with envy. They were the strangest shade of blue, almost elemental in shade, like lightning or ice. And his origins were pretty much a mystery to everyone, even himself.

His father had died before he was born, and he, like Harry was pretty much an orphan. Unlike Harry, and worse in Harry's opinion, Stephen didn't know if his mother was even alive and his search might even be completely in vain.

Yet both boys stuck together, the actual orphan and the possible orphan, both taking strength from the other. Jack approached the bigger bookworm and hugged him then all four sat down as Stephen place the object on the ground next to him.

"Ok," he said, "Why were you two talking about that oak tree that I was found at the bottom of?"

"Jack," Annie said, "we've got plenty of time until dinner, it is Friday after all, so can we show them?!"

"I guess Annie," Jack said glancing at both Harry and Stephen, "But let's find out what Stephen has got wrapped up in that cloth."

Stephen then sighed as Harry nudged him, "Alright, _Boy-Who-Lived_ , you were right that the first thing they'd ask about was what I received." Stephen unwrapped the cloth as he said this and both Jack and Annie found that the objects in question were not what they had expected. A void black one-handed medieval sword that glowed slightly and a two-handed war hammer about six feet in length and just as black as the sword.

"Ok," Jack breathed, "I was not expecting that. Was there anything else, Stephen." "A note from my father, Harry has it."

"What does it say?" Annie asked ever curious. Both elder boys shared a glance, then Stephen shrunk both weapons and clipped them to his belt which already contained a powerful bow and extremely long arrows.

"Let's take a walk through the woods and you can show us what you found. It is really hard for me to read it at the moment. Harry can tell you about his year as I generally stayed out of the way in the library."

Brother and sister shared a look, "Ok," they said, worried. As all four children stood up, Jack leaned around the corner of the house to where the open living room window was and shouted, "Mom, we're going for a walk in the woods!"

Jack's mother then was heard saying, "Be back in two hours, both Harry and Stephen had a long flight today so try not to tire them out!"

"Yes ma'am," chorused the four and they headed down the road to the woods. Harry began speaking about his third year at Hogwarts that he didn't include in his letters home, Stephen adding in bits and pieces that Harry forgot.

Harry told of the dementors, meeting Remus Lupin, the dementor attack, and the encounter with his godfather Sirius Black and his parents betrayer, Peter Pettigrew, Stephen reminding Harry about needing to do well with the Dursley's now in jail, and Harry mentioning about Stephen standing up to Snape in the Great Hall as Snape tried to punish Harry for something Malfoy had done which had the entire school on edge as a strange pressure of unknown magic seemed to build up around Stephen as Snape went after Harry and the lightning that flashed in his eyes that made Snape back down, to the fully fledged Patronus and the end of the school year, where Stephen then told Harry that, "McGonagall recommends that you find someone as a tutor for potions, Harry. To lessen the amount of time that you have to be around Professor Snape. She gave me a letter of contact for you to give to whoever you found."

Stephen then stopped speaking as all four entered the woods, returning to his private thoughts. Then he felt a small hand grip his arm. He looked down.

It was Annie. "Jack," she said, "Peanuts."

Stephen and Harry looked at each other in confusion as Annie was always naming animals so Jack hardly payed attention to them, but apparently this one was different. Jack actually knew this animal.

"Jack," Harry said, "What animal is Annie talking about this time."

"A mouse." Jack replied.

"Where is said mouse?"

"Peanuts we're coming!" Annie started to drag Stephen into the woods with Jack and Harry following close behind.

Hilarity ensued.

"Annie, where are we going?!" Stephen asked, "Slow down please!"

"Annie look out the branch!"

"Oof!"

"Rock!"

Thud.

"Bush!"

Crash!

"Annie, please slow down before we run into a-,"

Bang!

"Tree," he groaned. Stephen then landed on his rear end and rubbed his head.

Harry and Jack then arrived.

"Well, at least it wasn't a George of the Jungle ending, Stephen," Harry laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up Harry James." Harry stopped, knowing that Stephen didn't find it amusing.

Harry froze. "Dude, look."

Stephen stood up and dusted himself off. "What is it Harry?"

"Look around."

"Ok."

"It's the same tree Stephen."

"Yeah so? It's just an oak tree."

Jack spoke up, "Stephen, Harry look up."

They did. Stephen then queried softly, "A tree house?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Tree House

A cool wind gently blew as the two elder boys stared upwards at this tree house.

Jack and Annie both fidgeted as Harry and Stephen gazed at the tree house.

It was square in shape, with the four corners seeming to be made out of four of the largest vertical branches that seemed to be trimmed down to points. Wood planks made up the floor and the back and the left-hand side facing it were solid. The front and right had a horizontal board on the bottom each making a window with the slanted red shingled roof which was topped off with a yellow bird sitting on top.

Harry looked at Stephen and Stephen looked back at him.

"This wasn't here before we left for Scotland," Harry said.

"And building something like this around here in the winter time would be impossible and it doesn't look newly built," Stephen replied, "Jack, when did you find this and does anyone else know about it?"

"Annie and I found it a week ago, it hadn't been here the day before, no one else seems to know about it, and….," Jack began then trailed off as he saw movement inside.

"And what?" Harry asked.

"We think it's magical," said Annie.

"Magical?!" shouted the elder boys.

There was a flash of movement from inside.

"We're coming, Peanuts!" shouted Annie, who then began to climb up the rope ladder that was hanging down.

Stephen and Harry both shared a glance as Jack began to climb, shouting to Annie to, "Let's make sure we introduce them to Peanuts first before you make any wishes, Annie!"

Both boys decided at that moment to start climbing, first Stephen and then Harry.

As they reached the top of the ladder and moved away from the hole in the floor, Stephen and Harry looked around in astonishment.

The tree house was filled with books. Books of all kinds. Some were on shelves, others stacked neatly on the floor; they were everywhere.

"Goodness," Harry breathed. "Dude," Stephen said, "We can never, ever, tell Hermione about this, even upon pain of death."

Harry looked at his friend, and nodded, gulping at the same time. He was picturing that scene and it wasn't pretty. There was no way he was going to start that rant or begging.

"Peanuts, where are you?" Annie asked. Stephen and Harry looked around, kneeling down next to a book that Jack had taken out of his pack.

"What's this Jack?" asked Harry, curious why his eight-year old friend would be carrying around such a large book.

Stephen picked up the book slowly, and read the cover, "Medal Book," Harry sucked in a shocked breath as Stephen continued, "Morgan le Fay." Stephen looked up.

 _Squeak_.

Something squeaked nearby.

"Peanuts!" Annie cried, scooping something up into her hands and rushing over to show Harry. Harry looked over as Stephen gently put the book down and sank deep into his inner thoughts.

"Who's this?" queried Harry, as he looked down at the brown and white quivering shape in Annie's hands.

"It's Peanuts," she said. Harry looked closer as the creature uncurled itself from being balled up and being picked up so quickly.

It was a mouse. It was brown on the back and down the sides and white on the underbelly. It also had reddish-black eyes that seemed oddly, quite intelligent. It also, oddly enough, had a bang of grey hair that went upwards a little bit, then was bent at an angle so it ended with the ends of the hair to the left side of its face. Curiously, it then stood up on its hind feet.

Harry then decided at Annie's prompting, to introduce himself. He sat down to get onto the mouse's level, and looked straight at the mouse and said, "Hello there, Peanuts, I'm Harry Potter, but you can just think of me as Harry."

The mouse seemed to almost smile kindly and seemed to squeak a greeting, and then hopped onto Harry's extended hand.

Harry then stood up, Annie following, and gently holding the mouse took the few steps to Stephen and knelt down.

"Stephen," he said, "Are you alright?"

Jack was looking at Stephen nervously, who slowly opened his eyes and took a deep breath and let it out.

"I'm," he said, gathering his thoughts, "alright, Harry. This book has just given me a conundrum though."

Annie asked her brother, "What's a conundrum, Jack?"

"A puzzle," he replied, "A really difficult mental puzzle."

Stephen continued, "Morgan le Fay, why does that name sound so _familiar_ _to me. It's like I knew personally who this person was and not just as a name from legend. I can't place it in my memory. Nothing in my memory banks, provides a clue."_

 _His iridescent electric blue eyes, which always seemed to contain lightning, dimmed to a very dull blue and the electricity in them seemed to die off. His right hand reached up to grab ahold of the chain that was around his neck and pulling it up, rubbed his thumb across the gold ring's top, where an amethyst was placed with a golden bird that appeared to be a raven underneath._

 _Stephen looked over at the mouse, however, his eyes were shut as he tried to prevent himself from crying._

 _Harry gently moved his hand near Stephen's so that Peanuts could hop across. "Hello there, little one," Stephen said with a small smile, his eye still closed to prevent tears from falling._

 _"My name is Stephen," then his strength seemed to fail him and he looked away, placed the mouse on the floor, took a deep breath and said, "Of no particular family name."_

 _The mouse's eyes seemed to grow sad as the young and troubled boy tucked away the ring next to the only other thing that was on that chain, a pendant that had the letters JW in blue._

 _It was made of metal, nothing that seemed valuable, but as Harry and Stephen knew, the most ordinary of things could often be the most extraordinary._

 _Peanuts darted quickly towards the troubled boy as everyone in the tree house seemed to grow still and she placed a tiny front paw on Stephen's hand as if to comfort him._

 _"Sorry guys," Stephen said, "I guess I still am a little emotional right now." He took a deep, shuddering breath and let it out slowly._

 _Harry took the opportunity to ask Jack and Annie as Peanuts tried to open the cover of the medal book, "Ok, so what is so important about this tome that you two are carrying it with you everywhere? Hmm?"_

 _Jack reached over and picking the mouse up with the medal book, sat back and opened the cover, saying, "We've found the first three medallions already, we were thinking about going and trying to find the fourth today, if you and Stephen are up to it."_

 _Annie looked at Harry with wide, quivering eyes as Stephen stepped over._

 _"May I?" he asked as he pointed to the book._

 _Harry made a comment then, "It's like the Silmarils from The Lord of The Rings, Stephen." Stephen shook his head and laughed, something the other three hadn't heard in a long time. It was almost musical, like church bells ringing on Christmas day._

 _The mouse seemed to stiffen unnoticed, then shook its tiny head._

 _Stephen remarked, "No, Harry, the Silmarils were three impossibly beautiful jewels that were lost and not to be found until the end times in that story. We're dealing with four medallions, while they may be gold, they are not impossibly beautiful, unless you happen to be a pirate. Now, what does this book say?"_

 _Jack answered him, "It's completely blank, except for the inside of the front cover."_

 _"Blank?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"What does it say inside, Jack," Harry asked as Peanuts started squeaking a lot in excitement._

 _Jack gave Harry the book and Harry began reading, "Four medallions shall bring about a miracle. The first lies in the land of dragon-like beasts. In a grassy field where lives the strongest on earth. The second medallion is within a large stone building on one with an iron attire on his head. The third medallion lies within the boot empire on the summit of a path in which water runs. The last medallion lies within an island where treasure sleeps, within the chest of the one-eyed man." Harry finished reading and closed the book while Stephen stood up and started pacing rapidly._

 _Jack knew that the rapid-fire questioning would begin very soon._

 _"Ok, the dragon-like beasts, that sounds like dinosaurs, and most people believe that the T-rex was the strongest on earth. So, the first one was in Cretaceous North America, am I correct, Jack?"_

 _"Yes," Jack said._

 _Harry started pacing as well, "And the large stone building with one with an iron attire on his head, that's an easy one," Harry remarked, "Considering where I went to school for the past year it's too easy. The large stone building is a castle and the one with an iron attire on his head is a suit of plate armor for a knight."_

 _Annie chimed in, "Yeah! And we met someone there as well!" "Who did you meet?!" Stephen's head snapped towards the younger children, he seemed frightened, "Jack, who did you and Annie meet?"_

 _Jack gulped, knowing that Stephen, while he was extremely kind, could be strict on rules that had been set, and physics wise, changing anything in the past was a big do not do ever._

 _"A woman," Jack answered. Stephen and Harry both stopped their pacing, "A woman," they both said._

 _"What was her name, Jack?" Harry asked after elbowing Stephen in the side._

 _"She said her name was Morgan, Harry," Annie answered this one._

 _Stephen having calmed down, queried, "Morgan, as perhaps as in Morgan le Fay? The person whose name I recognize for some unknown reason?"_

 _Stephen's eyes softened, "My apologies, Jack, Annie. I was frightened. That name seemed to strike something in me that I do not recognize and I was terrified."_

 _Jack and Annie both stopped shaking, and hugged the elder boys, now knowing that they only spoke like that because they were frightened for their younger friends._

 _"Alright," Stephen said resuming his pacing, along with Harry, "Let's put that incident behind us. The third one lies within the boot empire on the summit of a path in which water runs. That first clue is a basic geography question. The boot refers to Italy as it is a peninsula in the shape of a heeled boot. Thus, the empire part is extremely easy. There was only one empire like that in Italy, and that's the Ancient Roman Empire. Am I correct so far, Annie?"_

 _Annie answered, "Yeah," and then Harry continued with Jack, "And the summit of the path in which water runs is the top of an aqueduct, right Jack?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _Stephen then froze. "The last clue will be the most dangerous," he said._

 _"Why?" asked Annie, as Harry also froze in realization._

 _"Stephen? Harry? What's wrong?" Jack asked._

 _"This last one can only refer to one thing," Harry said._

 _"What?!" Both Jack and Annie chorused, curious._

 _Stephen answered this one, in one short word, "Pirates."_

 _Both Jack and Annie paled. They had covered pirates in school and both children knew that they were some of the most ruthless men around during their time._

 _Stephen turned to Harry and both boys seemed to discuss something mentally. After a few short minutes, the thirteen-year-old boys seemed to come to a decision._

 _After a verbal question from Stephen to Harry of, "You got your dad's cloak on you, Harry, because I've got my darts I made while you were in class," to which Harry replied with a roll of his bright green eyes, "Yes, I've got the cloak. I don't go anywhere without it now," both boys turned to the two younger children._

 _"Alright," Harry said, "We'll help find this thing. But while Stephen deals with the pirates, the two of you need to stay on my rear and not wander off. Not being visible is key here. We don't want to be caught. Stephen?"_

 _The black haired, blue-eyed boy looked up, "You got the oath that they need to swear in case they ever meet Hermione or heaven forbid Ron's mother?"_

 _"Yeah, I got it ready. Alright Jack. Annie. This is for not only the preservation of Harry's and my hearing, but yours' as well if you should ever meet these two people in particular. It won't hurt you if you tell, the consequences of telling though are ringing ears. Ready?"_

 _Annie and Jack shared a look, and nodded, confirming their choice. "Good, now repeat exactly what Harry says. Harry?"_

 _The black haired, emerald green-eyed boy nodded and then began, "Upon our trust I do swear-."_

 _"Upon our trust I do swear," two voices echoed._

 _"To never tell this tale or be worse for wear," continued Harry._

 _"To never tell this tale or be worse for wear," Jack and Annie swore._

 _"Or suffer ringing ears, I do swear," finished Harry._

 _"Or suffer ringing ears, I do swear," intoned the siblings._

 _Then all three looked up and Stephen finished the oath, "So mote it be, so mote it be."_

 _After a pause to see if anything would happen, Harry started snickering._

 _"Did you two actually think we would have you swear an actual binding oath or something?"_

 _"No," said Jack._

 _"Good, that was just the secret keeping oath that Harry and I have sworn when we've gone and done something that would end up with us having our ears ring. We've done that since we first met," Stephen said._

 _He then continued, "I was watching Peanuts over there since I first brought up the oath, it was almost funny. She stiffened up and I swear that she actually looked like she was going to slap one of us if she could up until Harry mentioned that it wasn't an actual oath. And now I think I'm being glared at by a mouse."_

 _Jack, Annie and Harry all looked. Indeed, it did look like Stephen was being glared at by the mouse._

 _Annie ran over and picked up the mouse. "Peanuts did you actually think that they would do that to us?" When the mouse seemed to nod, Harry spoke up, "You're a good friend to them, you realize that right? You were ready to help them even if you didn't know that this was just something we do to protect each other."_

 _The mouse seemed shocked. Stephen then spoke up, "My apologies, Miss Peanuts, this oath was a spur of the moment thing and I didn't realize that you would be distressed over it until it was already begun. I can only sense magic, not actually use it right now, so that's why I'm the one finishes the oath with so mote it be. If Harry did, it would be an actual binding oath."_

 _As Stephen finished speaking, he turned towards the mouse and gave her a closed eyed smile and inclined his head towards her._

 _This seemed to please Peanuts, who relaxed and stopped glaring._

 _Stephen returned to his thoughts, planning the trip, while telepathically staying in communication with Harry, who said, "Alright, let's find that book on pirates!"_

 _A few minutes later, Jack had found the one book on pirates and Stephen had finished planning with Harry._

 _Once the plan was explained to Jack and Annie and the rope ladder pulled up and secured so any pirates couldn't get to them, all four children gathered around the pirate book, Peanuts ran over to watch, then all four pointed to the picture of an island with a pirate ship out at sea, and said the words that Jack and Annie were becoming so familiar with, "I wish we could go there!"_

 _The light seemed to get brighter and the wind began to blow, softly at first, but then got stronger and stronger, and the tree house began to spin, faster and faster, causing the four to shut their eyes and grip onto something and then they and the tree house disappeared in a flash._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Pirates Ahoy!

When Jack opened his eyes, things had definitely changed. He could hear seagulls calling, and waves crashing on the shore.

He looked around. Everyone else had their eyes shut still, but seemed to be stirring.

Harry surprisingly looked a little green.

Jack stood up and walked to the window and looked out. They were on the island from the book and, yep, there was a pirate ship off the coast.

"Jack," Annie said, "Do you see anything?"

"Yeah, I see a pirate ship and something else out in the waves, I can't tell what it is, maybe a log or something, but it looks like it is getting closer to shore."

Harry walked over to take a look. "I can't tell what it is from here either, and my spyglass is in my trunk."

Stephen then stood up with a groan, trying to maintain his balance. His eyes were shut and mouth closed tight. He reached into a pocket on his pants and pulled out a small collapsible spyglass and handed it to Harry.

"Here," he said. He then leaned out the other window to try and calm his stomach.

Harry took the spyglass and tried to make out the shape that Jack had seen. He mentally cursed.

It was a rowboat and it had three pirates in it. Harry could make out that one of the pirates had an eyepatch and seemed to be the captain.

"Great," he muttered, Jack and Annie looked at him curiously, "It's a rowboat, and there are three pirates in it, one of which looks like the captain and he's definitely wearing an eyepatch."

Both paled as Harry turned to his buddy, "What do you suggest Stephen?"

"Let them land, I have a slingshot and some pebbles. You pelt them with the pebbles to keep them occupied and angry and I'll go dart the captain. On land and without their captain, most pirates were cowards. They won't know what to do. They'll probably row back to their ship to get help which should allow us to sneak onto the ship, get the medallion and scram. The darts will only last about half an hour so we need to move quickly."

"Ninja," Harry muttered, causing Jack to ask, "You're training to be a ninja?!" and Annie to look at Stephen wide-eyed.

This caused Stephen to take his slingshot and rap Harry on the head with it.

"No, I'm not. That's Flitwick, Harry. You know that. Here," he handed Harry the slingshot and pebbles, "I'll go get into position and be spotter, you keep 'em busy. I'll rap on the roof when they are in range."

With that he slipped out the window and onto the backside of the roof.

Once Stephen was gone, Jack asked, "I thought you both planned what we would do together, Stephen seemed to just tell you what to do. Why?"

Harry chuckled and looked out the window. The pirates had landed and were combing the beach.

Peanuts had hopped up onto the sill to see what was going on.

Harry spoke quietly, "We had planned out what to do once we got onto the ship. Everything we do there is by the plan the two of us formed. This is completely spur of the moment. Stephen's good at that, however, dealing with trouble head on and such is my strength. Don't forget that although he doesn't show it, Stephen still is a frightened boy not much older than you, Jack, and he is carrying a lot of pain and sadness. I as well have my own problems that you cannot help that much with as the two of you are still very young. Our problems require adults, which is part of the reason your parents keep an eye on us. We both are very grateful for that, but need to either find our missing parent in Stephen's case or find someone who can help me fully with mine."

Jack nodded in understanding, as Annie embraced the elder green-eyed boy.

Peanuts had not heard this exchange as the sounds of the waves and birds calling had drowned out Harry's voice.

Just then a voice was heard from the shore, "Capt'n Bones, look! It's a house in the trees! Maybe thar be treasure!"

"I go first Pinky, I be the Captain!" Jack quickly looked up.

"Uh oh," he said, "Here come the pirates."

Harry drew his invisibility cloak from his pocket and told Jack and Annie to crouch down so they wouldn't be seen. Peanuts hopped down and scurried into Annie's open hand. Everyone held still as the pirates drew near.

Then they heard eight raps. Harry immediately translated this code. _Start shooting, bounce rocks, get them spread out._

Harry took aim and shot, bouncing a rock off of a nearby tree, hitting the boot of one of the pirates.

The pirate in question seemed to ignore this, however, the one who appeared to be the captain suddenly told the others, "Spread out and cut off any escape routes. If there is anyone in thar, we'll get 'em for sure. I'll go around the back. Wait until I give tha word to start shootin or I'll lock ye in tha brig."

"Aye, aye Capt'n Bones!"

The three pirates spread out the captain going around the back of the palm trees the tree house was in.

Jack could hear a slight shifting on the roof as Stephen moved about to take aim. Everything seemed to go silent.

Then the apparent Captain Bones shouted, "Ready, aim…," the pirates cocked and aimed their pistols, then Jack heard, or thought he heard a slight sound, like the wind, "Ow!"

Stephen had struck dead on with a sleeping dart. The other two pirates that Harry could see almost dropped their pistols.

"Capt'n Bones!" one of them shouted, "Be ye fine?!"

"Be silent Stinky, I be fine, just be a tiny splinter I..," the captain trailed off as Jack, Annie, Harry and Peanuts heard a thud, and then multiple crashes as though a large body had fallen over and rolled down a hill.

"Capt'n Bones?" the one called Stinky asked, "Capt'n Bones?! Pinky! Somethin's happen'd to th' Capt'n!"

Harry saw both pirates vanish and could hear them crashing through the underbrush. Up above, Stephen was smiling.

He slid back into the tree house and dropped the rope ladder to the ground. "They'll be a bit. Their captain rolled down a hill and it's probably going to take them a good ten minutes to get him back to the boat."

Harry unfolded his cloak, "Hopefully it will be big enough for the four of us," he said looking at the silvery cloak.

"What's that?" questioned ever curious Annie.

"My father's invisibility cloak, now let's hurry and get to that rowboat," said Harry. The four children plus the mouse scurried down the ladder, Stephen and Harry going first to stay on lookout.

Harry turned toward to mouse. "Peanuts, keep an ear out for those pirates. We don't want them spotting us."

Peanuts squeaked and nodded.

"Let's move," Stephen said, looking around. All five took off.

As they headed down to the rowboat, Harry remarked to Stephen, "I wonder in Captain Bones back there is any relation of Susan Bones or her Aunt?"

Stephen chuckled, "That would be amusing. The head of the British Magical Law Enforcement, and renowned upholder of the law, being related to a lawbreaker like that?!"

(Elsewhere, in Britain and in a completely different time, a greying red-haired woman sneezed as she was reading reports; _Someone must be talking about great-great uncle Bones the pirate,_ she thought, then a commotion outside her office was heard. She rolled her eyes and went outside her office, "Delores," she snapped, "Out, I will not have you harassing my aurors!")

Harry started laughing at that, then stopped as Peanuts started squeaking. They hurried to the rowboat and boosted Jack and Annie up and then climbed in.

The children hunkered down in one end of the boat and Harry spread his father's cloak over them with him and Stephen holding down the sides of it to prevent any possibility of moving it.

They then heard footsteps in the sand. The pirates were back!

"Stinky we need to hurry up! Ye know that the Capt'n be meaner than 'e already is when he wakes up!"

"I know that Pinky, but Capt'n be heavy. Look! There's the boat! Signal the ship to move just off the reef. It will take us less time to row back."

In enough time, the pirates apparently loaded their sleeping captain onto the boat and cast-off rowing as hard as they could to get back to their ship.

Soon the rowboat bumped against something much larger and the four children plus mouse could hear the pirate who they now knew to be Stinky shout, "Ahoy there, mateys! Send down some lines, the Captain's been knocked out. Mister Cotton, open the door to the Captain's cabin so we can carry him in there."

Just then, two thuds were heard and then the boat started rising just after. Soon enough the rowboat was hauled on to the deck of the ship.

The pirates were heard running around to help their captain.

Harry peaked over the side of the rowboat and seeing the pirates were all clustered around their captain, motioned the others to follow, but to stay hidden.

Once all four children and Peanuts were hidden behind some barrels of what smelled like fish on deck, Jack, wanting to know how much longer they had until the captain woke up, whispered to Stephen, "How much longer do we have?"

Stephen quickly calculated, and then whispered back, "Five minutes, max." Jack and Annie both gulped.

Harry peaked around the barrels and seeing that the coast was clear, said, "Let's go. The open door just up these stairs are where we need to go, judging by what I can see of the interior."

The four quickly slipped up the stairs and into the cabin, while unknown to them or the pirates on deck a small fire had started below near a few certain kinds of barrel.

Once inside, they easily spotted where the medallion would be and moved quickly over to where the captain kept his portion of the treasure, but before they could look for the medallion, they heard footsteps on the stairs and froze.

Suddenly three pirates carrying their sleeping captain entered and laid him on a bunk at the back of the cabin and quickly left.

The children breathed a quiet sigh of relief, then began to look for the medallion. Four minutes later and they hadn't found it.

That is until Annie noticed a small treasure chest on a table underneath a tiger's pelt. "I bet it is in there!" she whispered excitedly and quickly ran over to look.

Annie was just tall enough to reach up, open the lid, and grab the familiar shape of the last of the four medallions and pull her hand out. Suddenly the lid on the treasure chest slammed shut as the boat rocked in the waves and Captain Bones stirred.

Annie darted back to the safety of the cloak and everyone moved quickly to the closed door.

Bones stood up and grumbled to himself and went over to the small chest. He opened it and his one eye widened.

"My medallion, where is my medallion?!" he raged. Then he stormed over to the closed door, threw it open with a bang and rushed outside with a yell, "Which one of you thieving varmints took my medallion?!"

The four children quickly snuck out and down to the rowboat. Jack looked over the side.

"How do we get back to the tree house?" he whispered.

"We swim," Harry replied.

"Swim!" said Annie, "Jack and I can't swim that far!"

"We'll help you," Stephen said.

Just then a group of pirates rushed onto the deck, yelling, "Capt'n Bones! Capt'n Bones! There's a fire below near the powder and we can't put it out!"

"What?!" Bones roared, "Why can't you put it out you maggots?!"

Just then an explosion was heard from below and pirates started jumping over the sides. "That's not good," Harry said as he stuffed his invisibility cloak into his pocket, seeing as the pirates were now distracted.

Before anyone among the five could say or squeak anything, multiple explosions ripped through the ship, sending the four children and Peanuts flying off of the pirate ship and wood shrapnel through the air and causing the medallion to break as a piece of shrapnel hit it.

Harry and Stephen were sent careening for the shore and the tree house, with Stephen slowing down just enough to slam gently (if such a phrase can be used) into the palm tree that the tree house was in partially dislocating his right shoulder.

Harry's magic reacted and slowed him down enough to land safely on the sand next to the tree house and he was able to quickly recover.

He ran over shouting, "Stephen are you alright?" and helping Stephen, who replied that he was perfectly fine except for partially dislocating his shoulder, put his right shoulder back into place and begin to climb up the ladder as what seemed to be a firework show lit up the sky near the quickly sinking pirate ship.

Jack, Annie, and Peanuts weren't so lucky. They got flung up into the air with the wood shrapnel.

As they spun in midair, the pieces last of the medallions flew from Annie's hands, joined together and began to glow golden.

Then the Medal Book flew out of Jack's backpack and the last medallion flew into its slot with a ringing sound and all three beings seemed to right themselves in midair.

Then the four medallions brought about a miracle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Miracle

Peanuts the mouse began glowing a deep blue.

"Peanuts!" cried Annie.

Then the glow around the mouse turned golden. Peanuts began to grow bigger and bigger, her mouse shape changing into that of a woman.

She was wearing a yellow dress with a deep green robe over top with a white ruff around the neck and a gold bird brooch holding the top of the robe together, and had a gold band around her head underneath her hair, and she was also wearing red slipper-like shoes.

Both the dress and robe came down past where her knees would be and almost to her feet. The woman was pale skinned, and had long grey hair which came down to the end of her robe and the same odd bang in front as the mouse did and her eyes were a deep forest green. This was Morgan le Fay.

"What? Miss Morgan?" asked Annie, astonished.

"Yes," Morgan replied, smiling, casting her hand out for the medal book which then floated into her outstretched hand and she opened it.

"O, spirit of the air… Grant unto us… invisible wings!" Morgan spoke what seemed to be a spell and the pages filled with words and began to flip rapidly.

"This is…," Jack breathed. "Magic…," finished Annie in amazement.

"Thank you, Jack. Thank you, Annie," Morgan began, "With your help, I was able to return to my human form."

"To think that Peanuts was Miss Morgan…," Jack said softly.

"But how? The medallion got broken…," questioned Annie, her deep blue eyes wide.

"I learned something in my travels with the two of you. There's a way to bring forth a miracle, even without medallions," Morgan explained calmly, closing the book.

"Really?" queried Annie.

"What would that be?" asked Jack.

"You don't know?" Morgan asked, surprised. "How do you think you were able to complete this mysterious adventure?"

"I wouldn't have been able to go on an adventure like this alone," said Jack, now starting to realize the answer to Morgan's question.

"I couldn't have either," admitted Annie.

"Yes," Morgan said, smiling. She then began to use her magic to move towards the tree house, helping Jack and Annie along the way.

Then Jack realized something.

"Hold on a minute," he said, and Annie froze.

Morgan stopped and looked at him, "What is it, Jack?" she asked kindly.

"Where are Stephen and Harry?! They are not going to understand this that well Miss Morgan."

Just then Annie shouted, "Jack! Look! In the tree house! It's Harry and he seems to be alright and it looks like Stephen's with him!"

Jack blew a sigh of relief. Morgan then commented, "The two of you care a lot about these two boys. Why is that and why did you have them come with you?"

She seemed curious about the two. They continued toward the tree house.

Annie began, "They're good friends who haven't had the best life so far from what little they have told anyone. You weren't there that time as a mouse when Jack and I were talking about the two of them. Stephen's been looking for something these past seven years, but I don't know if you ever overheard us talking about where he was found."

Annie grew silent.

"And where was that?" Morgan gently asked, sensing that they were nearing a sensitive topic.

Jack picked up the tale. "He was found at the base of the same giant oak tree the tree house lands in back in Frog Creek with very badly singed clothes and covered in wood ash and no one knew who he was or how a four-year-old got into the woods that far. I don't remember the event as I was only a year old at the time, but my parents have told me about it. What little there is. His dad's dead and his mother, no one has a clue about, not even him. Harry's situation is also bad. His parents were murdered, and the killer was about to kill him next, but something happened and Harry survived. He was then sent to live with relatives who moved here from Britain after he went to live with them at only a year old and was apparently treated horribly, Mom and Dad say they deserved what they got in the end."

Morgan's eyes grew sad at the plight of the two black haired boys. "Do you know what happened?" she asked.

Jack simply said, "Prison."

Morgan looked away and breathed slowly, knowing that getting angry at this time would scare Jack and Annie.

The trio grew silent as they approached the tree house window, then Annie piped up, "That's the second reason we brought them with us, we had hoped that maybe you could help them somehow, Miss Morgan."

"I will see what I can do," Morgan said quietly, "What is the first reason they came along?"

Jack answered this, "They can't resist an adventure at all. Apparently, at their boarding school, they have become well-known for being good mystery solvers."

Morgan started laughing softly to herself, but Jack and Annie couldn't hear it. If they had, they might have gotten another clue on who Stephen's lost mother could be.

They softly landed in the tree house, first Annie, who was caught by Harry, then Jack, who gently tumbled into Stephen who hissed slightly in pain as Jack hit his sore shoulder, and finally Morgan herself, who landed as if she had done this before.

The elder boys backed off, wary about this strange woman who had the same odd hair bang as the mouse.

The two black haired boys had retreated so quickly that Morgan hadn't been able to get a good look at the boys and Stephen had retreated into the shadows as he was getting a slight headache.

Stephen seemed a little tired and he laid down on the floor covered in the cloak as Morgan scanned the tree house, and seeing only one thirteen-year-old, became slightly suspicious, but then relaxed at the thought that the second boy was probably hiding out of sight.

She turned back towards Annie and Jack. "Thank you, Annie," she said softly, "With your courage, you were able to help me."

Then she addressed Jack, "Thank you, Jack. With your love for books you were able to complete this adventure."

Morgan smiled gently, "Well then. I must return home. The people of Camelot are waiting for me."

"Camelot?" asked Annie.

"It's the name of the magical country we live in," Morgan replied.

"So, we'll never see you again?" asked Jack sadly.

"It's sad, but yes," Morgan said softly. A groan of pain caught her attention, and a murmur of, "Don't be so sure."

She turned her attention to Harry, who shuddered under her green gaze. "And you, young man, must be Harry, isn't that correct?" Morgan asked.

Harry nodded, "Yes, ma'am. I am."

"And you must be the mouse that glared at me," a somewhat pained voice said from behind Harry.

Stephen moved from the shadows looking like he had a bad headache, which he did.

Amusement danced in Morgan's eyes. "I was placed under a spell by another magician. What brings you to say that there is a chance we will meet again?"

Just then Stephen was wracked with a terrible pain through his head. He lifted his head and his eyes shot widen open. They were completely blue.

Jack and Annie gasped as Harry drove his hand into his buddy's jacket for something as Stephen began to speak in a low, slow voice, "When the eaters of death terrorize the innocent, creatures once thought gone forever shall return and the great lizard will rage in fury. A place of wonder will be born and a family will be reunited."

His eyes immediately went back to their normal color, but with only a hint of the usual lightning and he dropped like a bag of bricks, barely conscious.

Harry found what he was looking and simply said, "Stephen, open up. Pills." Stephen opened his mouth and Harry shoved two pills in and had him swallow.

Morgan, as she caught sight of the barely conscious boy's eye color, paled, her eyes widening in shock.

"This young boy," she murmured, "Why does he seem so familiar to me?" She turned away confused, and walks towards the window.

"Miss Morgan?" Annie asked, a little freaked out.

Jack moved next to his sister. "Miss Morgan?" queried Jack. He got a response from her as she turns around.

"Jack, Annie; I will return home to Camelot, there are things that I must…," Morgan trailed off, gathering her thoughts and choosing her words carefully, "Find answers too, and people I must speak with. If we shall meet again, then when the time comes for us to meet we shall."

She paused, and then continued, "It not, I'll always remember you."

While Morgan le Fay was speaking to Jack and Annie, Stephen regained consciousness just enough to yank on the gold chain around his neck, broke it and wrapped and handed it and the precious gold and amethyst ring to Harry, whispering, "This is how she'll know. You know how it works."

He then closed his eyes and fell fast asleep. Harry nodded and quickly stood up when Morgan stopped speaking. She was looking straight at him and he was suddenly nervous.

"Harry," she said, "How long does it take for a prediction of young Stephen there to follow through?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Two weeks, a month, two months, who really knows."

Irritation seemed to spark in Morgan's eyes, but then vanished. Harry extended a hand with the ring wrapped up in a white handkerchief. Morgan raised her eyebrow and looked at the object in suspicion as Jack and Annie's eyes widened.

Harry simply said, "This is how you'll know." Morgan took the handkerchief and placed it in a hidden pocket in her robe. She inclined her head slightly to Harry in thanks.

Then she turned around back to Jack and Annie, "We'll be friends forever," she said, and knelt down and kissed first Annie, and then Jack (which caused Jack to blush), "Thank you all, so very, very much."

Then the tree house began to spin and it vanished leaving an empty island and swimming pirates.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Homes

In another land; the tree house is sitting in an oak with mountains and a castle in the distance.

"Morgan! You've returned! Thank heavens!" a man's voice called out. "You're alright!" came the voice of another.

A crowd of people dressed in medieval clothes were standing at the base of the tree house. Two young children were in this crowd. One was a brown-haired green-blue eyed boy with a light blue cloak over his clothes and the other was a brown eyed, black haired girl wearing a dark blue cloak over her clothes and both cloaks were pinned with a golden bird. Both children shared a look, giggling.

Later on, Morgan was walking through her library with the medal book in hand. Suddenly a breeze filled with green leaves blew by her and swirled about under an overhang at the bottom of the large M-shaped bookshelves at the center of her library, reforming into the shape of an old man, with long white hair and a long white beard, wearing dark purple star covered robes and a tall pointy hat the same color with the same stars. This was Merlin.

"Welcome back, Morgan," the wizard said, cocking his head to the side.

"You know, Merlin," Morgan said. She was standing about six paces from the wizard. "What is it?" he asked.

"I learned this from Jack, Annie and their two friends. Children are bundles of possibilities." She smiled slightly and continued, "If I used my magic to help them out, their adventure would've turned out differently."

Merlin chuckled at this. "I'm glad you understand. Children constantly surpass their limits and become new people," Merlin said.

"Indeed," Morgan said, letting her irritation with the old wizard show slightly, "However," then she showed that instead of being irritated with the wizard, she's mad at him.

Merlin flinched.

Morgan glared at the old man, "Don't you think what you did was a little too rude?!" Merlin panicked, "M-Morgan! Now wait just a moment!"

Morgan's hair seemed to darken as she closed her eyes and clenched her jaw in anger as the medal book glowed with a golden light and its pages turned rapidly. Morgan's hair seemed to move in an unseen breeze.

Merlin glowed blue and vanished. She then used her magical powers to place the medal book out of reach. Morgan turned around and left the library, "Now I must find my dear brother," she muttered to herself.

Morgan went to find a servant to inform her brother that she wanted to have a little talk, _now_. She walked out of her library looking for a completely unprepared King Arthur.

Unbeknownst to Morgan, however, the ends of her hair were starting to turn completely black. Luckily for the servants of Camelot, Morgan found her unprepared brother before she could find a servant.

He was in the hall of the round table going through the one thing that no one ever told the king that he would have to deal with: paperwork. He sighed and stretched, having been reading through arguments and petitions since ten that morning and it was now noon.

Suddenly he heard a shout of, "Arthur Pendragon! Where are you?!" and he shivered in fear. He knew that voice. It was Morgan. His wife Queen Guinevere stepped out of a side room.

"What did you do to anger your sister, Arthur?" the queen asked. "Nothing, I think. Merlin probably did something and she probably wants permission to curse him," the Once and Future king said.

Guinevere rolled her eyes, "It is possible. Those two seem to enjoy cursing the life out of each other."

King Arthur then realized something, "She hasn't been that angry since the day she lost her son and Merlin had me forbid her from going after him. It has been almost eight years now," the king noted sadly, remembering the loss of his youngest nephew and how utterly distressed his sister was, to the point where her own magic changed her due to her pain and it hadn't changed her back.

Queen Guinevere looked back on the changes that Morgan le Fay had undergone since that day. It took a lot more to make her laugh now, and she was now always ready with a spell when the knights would make their, "Dark Witch of Camelot," jokes when before, even after her husband died, she would just laugh in amusement or turn their swords into roses.

The spells were a lot harsher now, usually sending the person in question running for the nearest chamber pot or yelping in pain. Now, the only things that would make her smile would be the messes that her two apprentices, Teddy and Kathleen would get into.

"Arthur Pendragon! I am not in the mood to play your childish games of Run from Your Sister and Hide! Where are you?!" Guinevere shared a glance with her husband. Both the King and Queen did not want to deal with an even angrier Morgan, that never ended well.

Queen Guinevere sighed, "I'll go and get her." The queen of Camelot quickly walked to the doors of the hall of the round table and went outside into the corridors of Camelot Castle.

Luckily, or unluckily depending on who you were, Morgan was passing by at that moment.

"Morgan!" Queen Guinevere called gently. The angry Morgan stopped and turned to look at the queen.

The enchantress composed herself, "Guinevere," she said calmly, hiding her emotions well. This was another thing that had changed about Morgan. She didn't show her true emotions around many people these days. "Where is Arthur?" the sorceress asked of the Queen of Camelot. "In here," Guinevere said, holding the door for the other woman.

Both women entered the hall. Queen Guinevere quickly sent a serving boy for some wine for her sister-in-law and husband as Morgan stormed up to him, her green eyes flashing dangerously with unknown magical spells.

Arthur spoke first, knowing it would be best to calm down his enchantress sister first. Arguments with her angry were always dangerous.

"Morgan, please, sit down, calm yourself and drink something first. Whatever Merlin did this time can wait, and no you may not turn him into a bird for the rest of his life." Morgan sat down, knowing that Arthur would not listen until she did so.

Morgan's eyes glinted dangerously, and her lips curled into an evil smile. "I've already dealt with Merlin, Arthur," her tone and smile reminding Arthur that there was a time in her teenage years where she wasn't nicknamed "The evil Dark Witch of Camelot," for nothing. She waved here hand and a small orb appeared with something inside. Arthur looked closely at it.

"Morgan!" he said, "There was no need to turn him into a mouse! Release him, now!" Morgan simply left the white bearded mouse where it was. "He returns to his human form in a week, Arthur. You will not change my mind on this. Unless you would like to spend the next two days as a frog as you did when we were teenagers?"

The king flinched.

Morgan started laughing, however, this was the same wicked laugh she had in her troublesome teenage years. Arthur shivered and thought to himself, _the sooner Morgan drinks some wine the better_.

Luckily, the servant Queen Guinevere had sent reappeared with two goblets of wine for the King and Morgan. Guinevere waved the servant away, telling him to avoid the hall for the next little while as sensitive topics were being discussed.

The servant scurried away, not wanting to see where this talk would go. Arthur slowly drunk some wine, keeping a careful eye on his sister while doing so, making sure she drank enough of the wine to actually calm down.

After a period of about five minutes, the rage and dangerous glint in Morgan's eyes vanished. It was then that King Arthur spoke. "What did you wish to discuss, Morgan? It mustn't be Merlin, as you have apparently already dealt with him."

Morgan looked her half-brother right in the eyes, and held her gaze for a minute before answering. "I am looking for answers Arthur. Answers that pertain to someone I met during Merlin's latest…. joke."

Arthur looked confused, "I have heard your tale already, Morgan. While what the two children did was remarkable, I don't believe they are the reason you came to speak with me."

Morgan inclined her head in acknowledgement. "Indeed, Arthur. You are correct on that point. It was two others, whose involvement in that adventure that caught my attention." Arthur raised an eyebrow and Guinevere sat down.

"Go on," the king said. Morgan le Fay shot him a look, but she continued nonetheless. "Two boys, both are thirteen, almost fourteen." She told a sip of the wine, "Both had black hair, and the oddest of eyes. One had emerald green eyes and a strange scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead and the other…," Morgan trailed off. "Morgan?" Guinevere asked.

The enchantress took a deep breath. "The other had blue eyes. The same blue eyes as my son. He seemed so familiar to me, but all my memories of him are completely inaccessible. I only remember bits and pieces, like his hair color and eyes, that's it! Did you have Merlin wipe my memory, Arthur?!" Morgan's voice slowly rose while she was speaking. The dangerous glint reappeared in her eyes.

Arthur quickly replied as Guinevere gasped at the very possibility that her youngest nephew might still be alive, "No, Morgan! I would never have suggested such a thing to Merlin! However, it is possible that your magic might have done that on its own. Didn't you once tell me that magic is almost alive? Although Merlin might have done it on his own."

At this, Morgan froze. "It is not alive, Arthur. Magic isn't self-aware. I was trying to explain that magic reacts to the emotions of the practitioner and…," Arthur snapped his fingers, saying, "Morgan. Focus."

Morgan blinked, realizing that she had fallen into her mentor role. "No, it is not possible. Not to one's self. That form of magic must be cast or done through a potion and potions are extremely obvious."

Arthur sighed, "Then the only explanation would be that Merlin did it of his own volition." Morgan's eyes hardened. "Morgan, listen. As much as Merlin loves to antagonize you he does care in his own way. You were absolutely miserable after your son vanished and everyone was concerned. Merlin might have done that to try and spare you the pain."

Her eyes softened a little as Arthur continued, "The only way to find out would be to ask him yourself, and at the moment, he's a mouse."

Morgan sighed. "The memories are slowly returning to me, Arthur," the sorceress admitted, "However, if that boy is my son, there is no guarantee that his will do the same." Arthur looked at the mouse pointedly.

Camelot's resident enchantress floated the mouse over to her and picked him up by the back of the neck, "Merlin," she said, "Is what Arthur is suggesting true." The mouse nodded its head rapidly, squeaking. The sorceress sighed, "Alright, I will let you off this time. However!"

The mouse froze. "You are still going to remain as a mouse for one week for your latest joke. I will keep you away from Teddy and Kathleen. I had originally planned on giving you to them to practice with."

The white bearded mouse squirmed, knowing that both apprentices' spells had a habit of not working correctly the first few times. Teddy's especially.

Morgan smirked. "Begone," she said, and the rodent vanished. Arthur then questioned,

"What else makes you so sure that this boy might be your son, Morgan." She looked at him, reached into her hidden pocket and pulled out the gold and amethyst ring, and held it out. "This is," she said.

King Arthur and Queen Guinevere stared at the ring. "My God," the king whispered, "That's his ring."

"Yes," Morgan said, putting the precious object away. She stood up to leave and organize her library.

"Morgan," the king's voice was heard as she turned to leave. She looked back. "You have my permission to take in the second boy if you so wish. Bring your son home." Morgan simply said, "Thank you, Arthur," and she left, walking briskly down the halls of Camelot Castle.

As she entered her library to begin to organize her hidden library of spellbooks, she heard the pitter-patter of little shoed feet. "Mistress Morgan!" Two voices cried. It was her two apprentices, Teddy and Kathleen. "Mistress Morgan," they said, "We were worried!" The embraced her.

Meanwhile, back in Frog Creek-

Stephen woke up with a sore head. "Dude, you look like you got hit with a steamroller, or a bludger from one of the twins."

Stephen picked himself up, they were in the tree house, there were no pirates, no strange woman, and no Peanuts. However, there was Jack, Annie, and Harry.

Harry was grinning at him.

"Oh, be quiet Harry. What happened and who was that strange woman?"

Jack answered the first part, "Well, Harry says that your foresight hijacked you and that you spouted of some sort of prophecy and," and Annie finished as Harry helped him get to the window, "the woman was Miss Morgan!"

Harry clarified to a confused Stephen, "The woman was Morgan le Fay." Stephen's eyes widened as the lightning started to return to his eyes, "That was her?! Geez. Of course, I had an attack of foresight. Tell me about it later. Let's go home."

He climbed down the ladder and the others followed. As they were leaving the woods, Stephen remembered something that Jack and Annie's mother had told him and Harry. "So, Jack," he said, with a mischievous look in his eye, "Your mother tells me that you're going to be in a play that is going to be put on in a few days before you get out for the summer, are you nervous?"

Jack blushed. "N-no, I'm not nervous," he said. Stephen laughed along with Harry as both thirteen, almost fourteen-year-olds knew the eight-year-old too well.

Stephen suddenly turned serious, "I wish you all the luck, Jack. I'll be there through part of it, but I have a business meeting at the same time that was decided upon months ago, so I cannot stay through the entire play. Harry, however, can, and will be staying the entire time. Now you and Annie run along ahead and tell your parents we'll be there soon. Harry and I need to talk about big boy stuff."

Annie protested, "But Stephen," "No, Annie," Harry interrupted her, "Go on ahead."

Annie pouted but acquiesced and ran on ahead, Jack not too far behind as he was slightly embarrassed about Stephen finding out.

Harry slowed down his pace and glanced at his almost brother. "Ok, Stephen," he asked. "What is it?" The reply stunned him.

"My memories are coming back, Harry." Harry sucked in a breath, as Stephen continued, "That woman's voice helped repair some of the fragments. While I still don't have a clear picture, I can still make something's out. My mother had magical powers, I know that now, and a half-brother named Arthur and a sister-in-law. Both those people seemed to be dressed in very fine and expensive clothing similar to the robes you have to wear for school as did my mother. I cannot make out the colors of my mother's robes, but I can clearly make out a brooch. It is gold, and in the shape of a raven I believe. Aside from that nothing else. However, on the prophecy, what exactly did I say?"

Harry shook his head to clear it of the astonishment of Stephen's memories returning, then answered, word for word what Stephen had foreseen.

Stephen groaned, "Damn it! Great, now _that_ I have to send in with my report of the school year. Stephen continued, "And I have to call Hammond to send the two eggs over."

Harry winced. That was never fun and Hermione would be having a fit. Harry then asked, "Stephen, what are you going to tell Jack and Annie's parents?" "About the meeting? What I can. About the prophecy thing. Everything. The memories I will keep to myself, except to let them know that I am getting closer."

Stephen caught the sadness in Harry's eyes, "If I do find my mother, Harry, I am not leaving you behind, that is not an option. Got it, you knucklehead?" With this, Stephen got Harry in a headlock, and gave him a knuckle sandwich.

Harry squirmed and shouted for Stephen to, "Let me go!" Stephen eventually did and took off; racing after Jack and Annie. Harry wasn't too far behind. Once they got to Jack and Annie's house, they went inside, where dinner was ready.

After dinner, Stephen was sitting on the porch watching the sun set. Jack and Annie's parents came out with Harry. The younger children were finishing up their last homework assignments. "Stephen," Jack and Annie's mother said, "Harry says something happened today?" Stephen told the adults the details he had already decided to talk about.

After he had finished, Jack's father, William asked, "Should we contact that magical law enforcement officer? Cooperson?" Stephen and Harry shared a glance, "Yes sir, that would probably be the best thing to do. They might be able to provide some assistance on with whatever happens."

Jack's mother, Elizabeth, smiled, "Alright you two, time to get to the backyard. Annie will want to catch fireflies before bed and the two of you have to set up your hammocks." Both parents went inside as Harry and Stephen stood up.

The emerald eyed boy looked at his lightning blue eyed friend, "I am worried about the eaters of death part, Stephen. That doesn't sound good."

Stephen nodded as both boys walked through the house into the backyard, "Indeed it doesn't. Luckily your headmaster doesn't control the laws over here. Those who terrorize the innocent need to be punished harshly."

The boys grabbed their hammocks and set them up as Annie and Jack came outside to catch the first fireflies of the summer, the elder boys laughing as their younger friends ran around trying to catch the quick moving bugs not knowing that when Harry had given Morgan the ring, Stephen had accidentally slipped the letter from McGonagall in with it.

In Camelot Castle-

Morgan le Fay was turning in for the night. Luckily for her, her spellbooks hadn't been touched, especially some of the more dangerous ones. As she sat down to brush her hair before bed, she heard something that sounded like parchment rustling and it was coming from her pocket.

She reached in and pulled it out. It looked like a letter. She read what was on the thick parchment. It seemed to be a letter requesting a tutor for on Harry James Potter on the topic of potion-making.

Morgan smiled to herself; one that would make most sane people run for the hills. Oh, she would help the young man, and also change their entire outlook on potions. This Severus Snape would have to watch his footsteps as she did not tolerate any kind of sabotage or misbehavior.

Morgan reached for a quill pen and signed her name then laid the parchment on her dressing table. She then changed into her nightgown, got into bed and blew out the last candle. Hopefully in the morning things would be back to normal.

The next day, Frog Creek-

The day after they returned, Stephen and Harry had to send in their reports, including the fact that Stephen had another foresight hijack.

Then Stephen had to call John Hammond to get the eggs sent over. Hammond had made him his heir for his company and theme park and one of his employees was Harry and Stephen's long-distance science teacher. Dr. Henry Wu. Called by his students and coworkers, the Mad Scientist.

Hammond groaned at the potential for another prophecy to unfold and then Stephen said something that only Harry and Annie were privileged to hear. "Mr. Hammond, sir," Stephen said.

"Stephen, how many times have I asked both you and Harry to call me John?" Hammond laughed. "Too many John. However, before you sign anything with Masrani or anyone else for the creation of your theme park, make sure there are three conditions that must be followed and a request," Stephen seemed to have gotten a glimpse of the future.

John Hammond raised an eyebrow, "What are those conditions, my boy? Simon has already privately agreed with me that he will run the park until you are of age and then hand everything to you, Harry and any potential spouses," Harry chuckled to himself knowing that any conditions of Stephen's would be not for him, but for everybody.

"They are simple, sir. Condition the first: That there shall not be, under **_any_** circumstance, a creation of a hybrid."

Hammond quickly wrote that down, "I can agree with you there, my dear boy. There is absolutely no need to create anything that did not come from nature. There is no need to create something that never existed. I can guess condition #2. That there shall be no attempts by either Ingen or Masrani to weaponize the creatures?"

They were saying creatures because Annie was around. Jack was at his dress rehearsal. "Yes, although it should be written as, attempts by anyone. It is for the safety of the soldiers and civilians. Should a handler die in combat, the creatures may eat anyone else around them. We already know that unless they are bonded, they are not really safe for anyone."

"I definitely agree. That is definitely a condition that will stay and I believe the Ingen board will agree with you on that point. We should add that all equipment and procedures to clone the creatures is now patented. And the third?" John asked. "The third is one that Harry suggested awhile back. Under no circumstance should anyone ever consider the creatures to be merely assets, or numbers on paper. The person who looks at them as merely assets should be required to shovel dung for the next week."

Hammond chuckled deeply, "That is a condition that will certainly help with a lot of things. The request?"

Harry answered this one, "Sir, this is a request that has three parts and took many days of talking it over between Stephen and I to finalize it. That our bonded familiars, when they hatch, be allowed to stroll along the streets of the park for children of all ages to get a personal, up close encounter with the creatures, hands-on as you would say, with a predator. The second is that when adding new exhibits, that children with decent knowledge of the creatures be asked instead of focus groups. The third is that Isla Sorna, now that it has been wiped clean, become a private sanctuary for the corporation heads, their families, the head scientist and handlers and any potential familiars and if Isla Nublar's volcano erupts, that plans be put aside to help convert a part of Sorna to a new park."

Hammond breathed deeply and replied, "You both have a rather interesting ability to look out for not only the welfare of yourselves, but for others and into the future. That request I and the Ingen board have already discussed and have agreed upon as well as the possibility that the creatures be added to the CITES and ESA. I will have the eggs sent out this evening and you will receive them in three days at the latest. Simon will heavily agree with these conditions and I know Henry was part of the decision process. And on the prophecy, I will have _her_ on standby nearby on the base with her handler with the eggs. Thank you both. Good night."

With that the phone call ended. Annie asked, "What was that about?" with wide blue eyes. Harry shared a look with Stephen, then answered, "What we are about to tell you cannot be told to anyone except Jack. Do you understand?"

Annie nodded.

Harry pulled something from his pocket. It was a pamphlet. In Dark Blue it read, **Jurassic World, coming next summer**. It was a year out of date.

Annie's eyes widened, and she said, "Mom said that it was just robots and rides, like your normal theme park."

Stephen and Harry both chuckled, "Nope, small fry. They are real. The T-rex, Rexy is her name; is quite fine with being around her handler, Hammond and the two of us. As long as one of us is around, you'll be safe. She's just a little ornery," Harry said.

"She's the only original dinosaur from the first attempt which was never made public due to safety, well aside from the Spinosaurus, but he died not long ago. The other dinosaurs should just be getting to adulthood now."

Annie nodded and hearing her mother pull into the driveway, went to tell Jack. Needless to say, Jack wasn't too happy until the elder boys explained.

Three days later, last day of school-

"Oh! Romeo of House Montague! If my kinsmen see you, your life will be naught! Please do leave immediately!"

This was Jack's classmate, Tracy. The play they were putting on for the end of the year was Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_ and Tracy, the lucky girl, had been voted to play Juliet.

Then a boy spoke. "I am afraid of nothing. My feelings for you shall remain unchanged. Oh, Juliet. Please! Grant unto me a token of your love. Exchange a vow of your faithful love for mine!"

Jack had been the lucky boy to be picked to play the part of Romeo. He wasn't nervous about acting, this wasn't so bad.

Jack's father, William, and mother, Elizabeth were in the audience with Annie and Harry. Stephen had just left for his meeting.

He also had received a call. An hour and a half later, Jack was leaving the school building, having just said goodbye to Tracy when his parents, Annie, and Harry walked up.

"So, Jack," his father said, "It seems you have a talent in acting." Jack's mother, Elizabeth added, "We're having cake and ice cream tonight to celebrate."

"Yay!" shouted Annie, and Harry ruffled Jack's brown hair. Elizabeth turned to her husband, "And we'll open a bottle of wine too?"

William chuckled, "Yes," and as they turned away a car drove up. Stephen hopped out and he was smiling and holding a packet of paperwork.

"Stephen," Elizabeth called as the car drove off, "How did the meeting go?" "As smooth as can be. All conditions were agreed upon by everyone and the legal documents have been signed. The transfer of ownership will happen soon. Mr. Hammond has just been informed by his doctor that his cancer is in complete remission. In three weeks' time, Jurassic World opens." William looked surprised.

"That's a lot of work for a bunch of rides and beaches on an island off the coast of Costa Rica." Stephen chuckled, "In a few hours, sir, you may be changing that opinion. Mr. Hammond said after the meeting that he would be stopping by to see that somethings that he couldn't bring to the meeting were transferred to Harry and I."

William and Elizabeth laughed, and started to walk home. Stephen wandered over to Jack where Harry was teasing him for blushing after talking with Tracy.

"Harry," Stephen scolded, "That's enough." Harry stopped as Annie ran over. "Jack, Harry, Stephen," she said. The boys looked at the little blonde girl.

"How do you think Miss Morgan is doing?" Jack smiled, as the elder boys shared a look. Stephen hadn't fully regained his memories.

"I think she's doing fine. She's probably defeated the magician who turned her into a mouse and right now...," Stephen looked down at his pocket watch, then interrupted Jack. "Jack, Annie we need to get going. Hammond will be by soon." Harry paled and both boys reached down and lifted a little kid each and took off.

Ten minutes later, the four were at the house and cleaned up but Harry and Stephen's hair seemed to be a complete mess however. They had made it just in time.

Hammonds car was pulling onto the street now. Jack and Annie stood with their parents and the two elder boys stood in front.

The car stopped and Hammond slowly got out with the assistance of, to the surprise of Harry and Stephen, Henry Wu. Hammond walked up, with Wu wheeling a large insulated crate and incubator bags. These were designed specifically for this purpose. Hammond walked up the stairs greeting everybody.

Then all four sat down. Hammond explained the truth of the park to the amazement and wonder of William and Elizabeth.

Wu chipped in, "Without these two fine young men, Mr. Hammond's dream would not have become a reality. They are also among the brightest students I have ever taught. You both should be proud."

Hammond then said, "I agree with Henry. These two boys, in the short time I have known them, have saved my dream by making suggestions that should be so obvious that they shouldn't have had to be suggested. They saved my company so much and pushed for the welfare of all, not just themselves. I have already made them my heirs to not only my company, but Jurassic World as well. When they come of age, they will never have to worry about anything, and if I know these two at all, neither will your children."

Elizabeth gasped. William's eyes widened, and Jack and Annie stared.

Hammond continued, "Boys, we got incredibly lucky today. CITES and ESA now cover all current and all future dinosaurs to ever live in the park. I believe Henry has the next honor." Wu laughed, "I think we both can share that John. Boys, meet your soon to be familiars."

With that, Wu opened the crate and handed to bags to Stephen and Harry. When William and Elizabeth got a clear look at what was inside, they gasped. Inside were two large eggs. Wu took one out and handed it to John then lifted the other.

"For Stephen," said Hammond, "A Suchomimus tenerensis."

Wu handed the other egg to Harry. "For Harry," Wu said with pride, "a Giganotosaurus carolini." Harry and Stephen both received their eggs gently and slipped them into the bags and closed them.

"Well boys, Henry and I must get going. I will see you both in a few weeks. Rexy will remain nearby on the base with the aurors and her handler. And Stephen, good luck on your quest. If you succeed, make sure you bring your mother."

Hammond got into the car slowly with Wu's assistance. Then they both drove off to the airport. Jack looked stunned.

William and Elizabeth went inside to have a glass of wine. Annie then asked, "Wasn't that part of the prophecy thing Stephen told?" Jack looked at his sister and Stephen and Harry's eyes opened wide. "A place of wonder shall be born," Stephen whispered.

A few days later, Jack, Annie and their parents were in the park having a picnic as it was Memorial Day. They were joined in the park with other families. The main topic of discussion was the new theme park opening in three weeks.

Most of the adults wanted to wait until the fever had died down, however, there were a few members of the city council, who thought that they could bully or intimidate their way into getting a pass to the island of Isla Nublar.

Stephen and Harry had faced much worse and wouldn't bend to pressure. Aurors were patrolling as there had been magical attacks in Boston and Philadelphia.

Auror Cooperson strolled up to where Stephen and Harry were sitting with Jack and Annie. Rexy was hidden nearby. Everyone was on edge when it suddenly happened.

Someone screamed as black smoke rushed down to the ground and masked robed figures appeared shooting curses. "Die you filthy animals," one of them shouted.

The aurors jumped into the fray with a cry of "Kill the Death Eaters."

Unlike in Britain, the American Aurors were deadly.

"Jack. Annie. Guard this," he handed Jack the bag that contained his soon to hatch egg. "Harry," he shouted, and then he saw Harry give his own bag to Annie.

"Harry, keep them safe! Don't follow me into this!"

But Harry would not listen. "Like I'm going to leave you behind. Jack! Keep an eye out for Peanuts!"

They had decided to use the name Peanuts as code for Morgan. Jack nodded as Cooperson stood guard. The auror, who had an Unspeakable friend, knew who they were talking about and had secretly informed William and Elizabeth about Morgan.

The two adults were unhappy with their children until they remembered that they had taught the children to always be willing to help. Elizabeth then had asked the big question. If this Morgan was Stephen's mother as he had been in a better mood of late.

The Unspeakable didn't know, but said it was possible. Stephen and Harry charged in to help get any children out. A few minutes later the children had been evacuated, but there were still adults who were being tortured.

The Death Eaters stood their ground and then their leader caught sight of Harry. "It's Potter!" he shouted. "Crucio!" the Death Eater shouted.

Stephen saw the curse coming for his buddy and _moved_ , taking the painful Cruciatus curse square in the chest.

"Stephen!" Jack and Annie screamed, while their parents held each other close. Harry started to run in to rescue his friend then found he didn't have to do so.

The ground began to tremble as something very large moved their way. The trembling got faster and faster until Rexy burst out of the trees in all of her glory. And fury. With that, the prophecy pretty much completed itself. The creatures once thought gone forever returned and the great lizard raged in fury.

Rexy unleashed a mighty roar and charged straight at the Death Eaters. She wasn't going to eat them, but they didn't know that. They ran. Well, tried to run.

The American aurors were having none of that. They acted immediately. While Rexy chased them down, the aurors stunned them.

Soon after, Rexy's handler came to get her. He took one look at Stephen, who was completely out of it, and into his radio said, "Contact Hammond and the Board as well as Simon Masrani. They need to know what has happened. I hope he has found his missing parent because some serious shit is about to go down when the British ministry finds out what he did to some of their terrorists. Rexy," the Tyrannosaurus looked at her handler, "Let's go. Hammond will want you back on the island to guard the boy."

The T-rex seemed to nod and began to move towards her transport cage. Cooperson moved over to help carry Stephen, "Man," he said, "I hope he can pull through. Some serious shit is about to hit the fan and I don't want to be the one who has to tell his missing mother why her son is in a coma."

"Indeed," a woman's voice was heard as Cooperson brought Stephen over to Harry, Jack, Annie and their parents. Harry, Jack, and Annie's heads shot up and they looked around. Then they gulped. Morgan le Fay was standing in the shade of a tree, and she did not look happy.


	6. Chapter 6: Family

Chapter 6: Family

William and Elizabeth shifted themselves so that their children were behind them. Harry stood up, watching the enchantress warily. Cooperson slowly raised his hands to show that he was not armed.

"Ma'am," he said. "This was not our doing." Morgan's green eyes snapped to Cooperson. She looked extremely dangerous. Cooperson froze, not knowing what this woman could do, but having read Arthurian legends, he knew that she was not someone to piss off.

Luckily Harry was able to interfere. "Miss Morgan," he shouted, not knowing yet how she wished to be addressed, "Please calm down. Let us explain what happened, please!"

Morgan closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Alright," she said. "I'll calm down, but someone needs to explain what is going on, fast." She opened her eyes and seeing Jack and Annie quivering in terror behind their frightened parents, her countenance softened. She stepped towards them and Harry realized then that Morgan's hair had turned completely black.

William and Elizabeth went into a defensive posture.

Morgan sighed, "My apologies for frightening you. Forgive me, but I hope that you understand in a way what I'm going through. Finding a child seemingly being tortured is bad enough for me, but when he's my own son…," the sorceress trailed off then started again, "It sparked my temper. I could never stand seeing a child under that kind of pain. I will not hurt Jack, Annie, or Harry. They helped me and I owe them."

William relaxed a little bit. "I believe you, madam. However, I am not sure who you are. The children called you Miss Morgan, so you are?" Morgan laughed, and what a sound it was, almost musical in tone and gentle. This helped Elizabeth relax her guard.

The enchantress answered William, "Jack, Annie, and Harry call me Miss Morgan out of respect, even though I am quite fine with just being called Morgan. However, my full name is actually Morgan le Fay. I will not harm you."

Cooperson, seeing that everything calmed down was about to speak when he got a call. He answered it. It was his boss. Apparently, John Hammond wanted the entire family on their way to Isla Nublar immediately so Stephen and everyone else could be treated. A private jet was waiting at the nearby executive airport. Cooperson acknowledged that.

He spoke up. "Mr. Potter," he called.

Harry looked up.

"Hammond called. He got news of what has happened from the handler. He wants all of you to head to the executive airport immediately. He wants to make sure young Stephen will be alright. Please let them know. My team will help get everyone to the airport safely."

Harry nodded and ran over to where Morgan was having a conversation with William and Elizabeth with Cooperson following. He slid to a stop next to Annie.

The adults stopped and looked as Annie handed him his bag.

"Hammond wants everyone on the next flight to Costa Rica," he said.

Morgan's eyes narrowed. Harry saw this and answered, "We'll explain on the flight." Then continued his previous statement, "Hammond wants to make sure everyone is alright. He's concerned about Stephen. The aurors will take us to the plane."

William was about to protest, but Cooperson answered, "I can take you to get your things if one of your children will go with you to help grab Mr. Potter's things and Stephen's things as well as any of the paperwork that Mr. Hammond…," he trailed off, seeing Jack take the paperwork out of his bag.

William said, "Alright, Annie." His daughter looked at him, "You know where Harry put his trunk along with Stephen's." He looked at Andrew Cooperson. "Alright, let's do this then."

He held his daughter's hand as Cooperson popped them off to the house as the rest of the aurors took a person by the arm gently and popped away.

Jack opened his eyes. Everyone was in a nice lounge while outside a Learjet 75 with a Jurassic World logo was fueling up.

Medics with the Jurassic World logo were rushing to stabilize Stephen before the plane was ready to be boarded.

He realized something and scooted over to Harry while Morgan and Jack's mother, Elizabeth were talking. "Harry," he whispered.

"Hmm?" Harry hummed just as quietly as the aurors put up a ward to hide them from prying eyes.

"Morgan," that felt weird, "Doesn't have any modern clothes. She will stand out." Harry's eyes widened.

Jack then continued, "I think we know now who Stephen's mother is. The hair and eye color gave it away before she even said anything. Did you notice that?"

Harry quietly answered, "Yes."

Then Cooperson popped in with Jack's father and Annie causing the women to stop talking. William looked a little green.

A crew member walked in and over to Cooperson who gave him several objects, which when unshrunk, turned out to be packed suitcases and trunks.

The crew member took the luggage out the waiting and fueling airplane. William and Elizabeth went over to talk to Auror Cooperson.

Morgan sat down. She did not look happy. "Miss Morgan?" asked Annie. "Are you alright?" She looked up at the young girl. Jack moved closer to his sister.

Morgan's eyes were full of tears. "I am extremely upset right now, Annie. Seeing the child that I have been searching for these seven years, lying there unconscious after being tortured, has affected me a lot." She took a deep breath to steady herself.

Harry placed a hand on her arm. "Miss Morgan," he said, hoping that it would snap her out of this. It did.

The sorceress snapped her head around, her beautiful black hair flying about. "What is it, Harry?" she asked. Harry handed her a soft handkerchief to wipe her eyes. "Thank you, Harry, now what is it?"

Harry said, "Mr. Hammond has Stephen's best interests at heart. He should, after what Stephen and I have done, he has named up his legal heirs to his company and the place we are going to. But…," Harry trailed off not knowing how to phrase this next part.

"But what?" Morgan asked as Cooperson, William, and Elizabeth walked over. Luckily, before Harry could answer, Elizabeth solved that problem.

"Miss le Fay, what Harry is trying to say is that what you are wearing will stand out like a polar bear in the desert. We need to quickly find you something that will blend in." Morgan took another deep breath, calming down.

She stood up and softly laughed. "Indeed, I do," the enchantress laughed gently and she gently swiped her right hand down and her clothes changed.

Her dress and robe changed into a black shell blouse underneath a charcoal grey blazer and a charcoal grey skirt that came down to her knees. Her gold circlet vanished and instead, around her neck was a necklace of white pearls. Her red slipper-like shoes changed into black pumps with three-inch stiletto heels. Overall, she ended up looking like a professional business woman.

Elizabeth stared, shocked at this obvious use of magic. "How do I look now," the sorceress asked, raising one fine black eyebrow. Cooperson answered. "You look like you'll blend in perfectly madam." Morgan smiled as Cooperson continued, "However it is time for you to board. You have a six-hour flight to the western coast of Costa Rica where the jet will refuel for the 120-mile flight to Isla Nublar and the small airstrip there."

The terminal crew helped roll Stephen on a gurney out to the waiting jet while the other six were escorted to the jet's boarding steps. Everyone boarded carefully. Once they were all on, the boarding hatch was secured and the pilot began the normal preflight checks.

Inside was a very nice cabin and all four seats and couch were facing and in reaching distance of a table. On the rather nice table there was a setting with sandwich rolls, cheese, olives and a bottle of nice champagne.

William and Elizabeth sat on the side couch, Morgan sat on the couch on the in front of the table next to Stephen with Harry on the other side in one of the chairs with Jack and Annie was with her parents.

"Jack," Harry said quietly as the adults were talking as they taxied out onto the runway.

Jack looked over at him, "Yeah," he said. "You got all of the paperwork?" Jack nodded.

Harry and Stephen had decided that Jack would be their secretary as he was the most punctual and loved reports. Annie moved over to talk with them. The three children could just barely hear what the adults were talking about.

"I tried to dissuade them from the task of finding the medallions because I knew it was dangerous. They would not hear of it however." Morgan was apparently telling Jack and Annie's parents about the trips through time.

Then William laughed. "Madam, that is just how Jack and Annie are; they help others. I think helping you has helped them grow and become more mature. You have no need to try and explain."

Just then a voice came over the intercom. "Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your pilot. Please fasten your seatbelts. We are clear for takeoff." Everyone scrambled to buckle up. Surprisingly, Morgan seemed familiar with seatbelts, but she offered no explanation.

Harry could hear the engines spin up faster and faster until they were moving. Then all of a sudden, they rocketed forwards and Harry looked outside.

The runway was flying by them until they started to lift away from the earth. He then noticed Morgan looking out the window and becoming very pale, her eyes widening. The plane then banked and she seemed to jump a little at seeing the earth so far below them already. In about half an hour they reached cruising altitude.

Harry noticed that Morgan was relaxing. It was obvious that she wasn't at ease with flying. William and Elizabeth were starting to doze off.

About three hours later Harry looked out the window. Jack and Annie were being quiet as their parents had fallen asleep. He could see that they had just left the coast and were now over the Gulf of Mexico. He heard a sigh and looked around. It was Morgan. The enchantress looked troubled.

"Morgan?" he said, "Are you alright?" The sorceress lifted her gaze slowly and reached for the bottle of champagne. Luckily the cork had been removed slightly by a crew member before the flight. She pulled off the cork and poured a glass of champagne for herself, replaced the cork, and set the bottle down.

The enchantress took a sip of the fizzy wine and crossed her left leg over her right. "I don't know, right now, Harry," the librarian said softly. Jack and Annie's head snapped over to listen. "I have seen so much that is completely different from what I am used to that I don't know what to think."

Harry tilted his head slightly, and then queried, "Like the airplane?"

The sorceress laughed softly, "I guess you could include that in the list of confusing things. As you know, I am from a time where travel was done either on foot or by horse. Cars are one thing; they are similar enough to carts and wagons that I can understand how they came about, not how they work mind you, but how they came about is not that hard of a mental leap for me."

Morgan swirled her wine a bit in the glass, then took another sip. "This airplane, however," she said, "Is not something I am familiar with. Flight, specifically powered flight, is something that would be laughed at in Camelot. And this park we are headed too, nothing like that exists in my time at all. Women like myself might have a menagerie, but such a thing is uncommon." The enchantress finished her wine and took a deep breath. She ran her hand through the unconscious Stephen's hair.

She looked at Harry, her gaze boring into him. "Tell me, Harry," she said, "What led to this Hammond declaring you and Stephen his heirs to his company, hmm?" Harry told her the story.

Hammond's first park which collapsed due to sabotage from another company, Hammond falling ill, meeting himself and Stephen, their advice, the court case against the rival company and winning it, receiving permission to try again, the diagnosis of Hammond's cancer, the rush to complete the park, the declaring of Hammond's heirs to his company and park, the deal made with Masrani and the conditions and requests and ending with the receiving of the eggs.

Morgan listened intently, wanting to understand as much as she could. She was raised to take advantage of opportunities that happened by, and this one was one she definitely would take. Her cunning mind thought of many things, but she nixed them quickly.

She would support both boys if they wished to follow through. Then a question from Jack distracted Morgan from her thoughts. "Miss Morgan," the enchantress raised an eyebrow, her gaze sharpening.

Jack gulped, "Sorry, Morgan. How does your magic compare to say, Harry's abilities?" The sorceress smiled, slightly showing her teeth, unnerving the curious children as the plane flew high over the Caribbean Sea.

She answered carefully, "My powers don't require a focus, like Harry's or those auror people. Most either call me an enchantress or a sorceress. The knights of Camelot have a name for me, and my half-brother Arthur calls me a witch at times, but I don't know what the magic users today would call me as it is apparent that they all have to use foci in order to use magic. Harry?"

Harry quickly answered as they began to fly over the Costa Rican jungle, "Well, most would just be in awe of you for not needing a wand, but would probably call you a witch. Some of those that I've met might call you a dark witch, or black witch. In legends, as you probably know, you are not portrayed as the nicest person." Morgan looked like she had been struck, which caused Harry to try and recover his statement.

Morgan's smile changed; it seemed a little evil now. She replied quietly with a devious smirk, "They would be right, Harry." The children gulped and moved closer together, shivering under Morgan's dark green gaze. She seemed much more dangerous than they had believed.

The enchantress continued, "I am a witch, and I do use black magic, or as you would call it dark magic, or at least I did." The three froze at her complete one-eighty. "In my teenage years, I was not a nice person to be around. I was, you could say, a dark witch. However, I grew out of that in time. Wouldn't you say that?" Jack, Annie, and Harry calmed down.

Harry then noted, "Yes, it seems that you have, but you did have a moment there that made you seem just like in the legends."

Morgan sighed as she smiled shaking her head, all traces of wickedness gone from her demeanor. "I do have my moments. That's mainly the reason why my temper is so volatile and explosive. I never really got rid of the dark magic. It is not possible."

The plane started to descend. Soon enough they landed on the coastal runway. Refueling the jet didn't take long, but William and Elizabeth woke up anyways. Willian and Elizabeth asked Morgan if they could speak privately.

She simply stood up and followed them. Soon her voice was barely heard saying, "Of course. I would be happy to help. It is no problem, Elizabeth. I have two apprentices back home that are much worse than they could ever be." The adults soon returned to their seats.

The pilot boarded again and soon they were taking off for Isla Nublar. Morgan ran her hand through Stephen's hair as his body was wracked with muscular spasms and pain. She hoped that they would be there soon as she watched the ground dip away from them again.

The sorceress watched as the deep blue waters of the Pacific passed by underneath them. Suddenly, Stephen was hit with the largest of the muscular spams yet. Morgan nearly panicked.

Harry rushed over and held his buddy down so he would not hurt himself. Morgan cradled her unconscious and agonized son whispering softly so no one could hear. Soon they descended again.

The plane landed with a gentle bump and slowed to taxiing speed. It soon was parked in a hanger where a medical team was standing by. The sun was setting behind the island. No one noticed.

The head EMT simply said, "Get in the van. We'll take him with us. Everything will be alright." Soon, they arrived at a small hospital, built mainly for any staff injuries. Luckily, they had someone who had training in dealing with magical torture on staff.

Stephen was wheeled into the building as John Hammond arrived. He looked extremely upset. He walked over to the group as quickly as he could. A few words of explanation from Harry had Hammond move quickly to comfort Morgan.

"My dear lady," he said quietly, causing Morgan to look up, "I am really sorry that this has happened. If there is anything I can do to help…," Morgan gently interrupted him, but it wasn't the rebuke he was expecting.

"Mr. Hammond," Morgan said, "None of this is your fault. No one is to blame for this except those who actually did torture my son." John Hammond was shocked, especially when she continued, "I, however, should be thanking you. You helped my son and kept him going this far. Thank you."

The seven went inside where John had to leave them. The board wanted to know what was going on. The remaining six waited until the head doctor stuck his head out the door and said, "He's stabilized. It may be a few days until he is conscious. I recommend getting some sleep."

A nurse came to escort them to the few beds that they had on stand by for if family came to visit a patient until the rooms for guests of board members were opened. William and Elizabeth were in one room, Jack, Annie and Harry in another and Morgan had a room to herself. All quickly fell asleep.

In Britain, one Minerva McGonagall received two letters in her rooms at Hogwarts. One was the same letter that Morgan had signed just days earlier, but McGonagall didn't get a chance to read the signature as a second owl swooped in with a letter bearing the symbol of the MACUSA.

Minerva read it and grabbed the other letter as she rushed off to Albus Dumbledore's office. There had been a Death Eater attack in the States, and Harry Potter's friend had been cursed. The Americans wanted British blood and they wanted it now.

She met with Professor Sprout along the way and both women rushed to the head's office. When they got to Dumbledore's office, the door opened. They stepped inside. The minister of magic was here meeting with the Headmaster over the Tournament preparations.

"Minerva," Dumbledore said, "What can I do for you?" The transfiguration teacher briskly handed him the letter from the MACUSA.

Cornelius Fudge spluttered, "The Americans?! What do they want now? Changes in tax laws? The dissolution of the Wizengamot? A lift in restrictions? They are always wanting something and I say for this they can't have it!" Minerva rounded on the minister.

Cornelius Fudge may have been the leader of the British magical government, but when it came to Hogwarts Castle, only one could overrule the Deputy Headmistress, and that man happened to be reading the letter in question. "They want blood, you buffoon!"

Fudge said weakly, "Blood?" "Yes, Cornelius," Albus Dumbledore interjected. "Why," spluttered Fudge. "Death Eater attack on what has always been American soil. They are currently having to reveal the secret because of this. Too many were attacked. Most importantly, the family that has taken care of Harry Potter and his friend Stephen were attacked."

Fudge paled. "Harry Potter was attacked?" he squeaked out. "Yes," came Dumbledore's dry reply. "What's more is that Mr. Potter would have been subjected to the Cruciatus curse if it wasn't for young Stephen sacrificing himself to protect his friend."

Professor Sprout gasped, "He's not like the Longbottoms, is he?" Albus shook his head. "Luckily, no, he's not. But he is still in critical condition and is enroute to a private hospital the whereabouts of none of the American ministries will divulge until you, Minister…," Fudge looked at Albus, who was now acting as Chief Warlock. "What Albus? It's not like we have the resources to hunt down every single death eater suspect!"

Dumbledore replied, "No, what they want is to have them tried and punished. Preferably placed in American magical prison. As you know, no one ever escapes from those. Until then, they will not allow even me to find young Harry."

Fudge gulped, then answered, "Fine Albus. I will inform Amelia Bones." The Minister left. Albus noticed the other letter in McGonagall's hand. He asked for it. She handed it to him and he read through it, then his eyes widened at the signature. He grabbed a quill and signed off on it. Then handed it to Minerva. "Read the signature," he said. Minerva did and was shocked. She hadn't expected the darkest woman of legend to actually exist and sign her name: Morgan le Fay. Fawkes trilled a soothing song.

"Albus?" she asked. "Accept it. Then send it by long distance to reach her." Long distance was a spell used when recipients were across oceans or their location was unknown and did not work for the governments.

Minerva signed her name, wrote in a meeting date and cast the spell. The letter vanished and the two heads of house vanished down the stairs. Albus leaned back and rubbed his temple.

He would never have thought that something like this would have ever happened in America. They were so strict on any magicals entering, especially over issues their muggle counterparts were having in the Middle East. Then he realized something. He had to let Molly Weasley know. Her twin sons were friends of young Harry and Stephen and her son Ronald was one of Harry's close friends. He groaned. This would not end well. The next day on Isla Nublar-

The sun rose over the island of Isla Nublar. There was no change in Stephen's condition except that the tremors and spasms had lessened. Everyone took turns watching over his condition, waiting for him to wake up.

Rexy had landed a few hours ago and had already been by on her way back to her paddock. Her large fiery gold eye had peered through the window to check on what she considered to be one of her many strange hatchlings. Then she had left.

Harry, Jack and Annie were hard to move from his side. William and Elizabeth tried to distract the children with stories. Morgan was almost inconsolable. She never moved from his side. It was only when Jack, of all people, put his foot down did she get up.

Jack, who was known throughout town to be extremely shy, told the reportedly darkest witch of all time to get up and eat, and take care of herself. Morgan's stunned look lightened the mood for everyone and William had had the forethought to grab his camera.

Later on, after Morgan had returned, having showered, eaten and with a fresh change of clothes; though they were still a formal business blouse, blazer, skirt and her heels, he showed her the picture. At first, she didn't understand, then Harry explained it as, "An instant painting that doesn't have to dry." Morgan laughed loud and long as she realized that her expression at being told by a shy eight-year-old to do something was rather hilarious.

She ruffled a protesting Jack's hair, kneeled down, hugged him and said, "Thank you, Jack." Jack blushed as Annie kept watch over the Suchomimus egg. Soon Hammond arrived to check on his heir. The mood turned somber again as he left.

They had been informed that accommodations had been set aside at the hotel reserved for their use. As the day wore on, William and Elizabeth left to eat. Jack, Annie and Harry stayed by Morgan. Harry had placed Stephen's egg next to him just in case.

Harry was keeping an eye on his own egg. Night fell, and everyone was exhausted. They got to their accommodations and fell asleep, too tired to even notice the set ups the penthouses had. The next day at dusk, Harry went to check on Stephen. As he neared the room, he heard a groan.

Luckily, everyone else was not far behind. They rushed in and made room for Morgan. The enchantress seemed to be nervous. She approached the bed slowly and sat down close to the nearly conscious Stephen. He stirred and then his eyes slowly opened. "That hurt," he said. Harry's lips twitched.

"Nice to see that you're back to normal, Stephen," Harry said. Morgan shot him a quelling glare. However, Stephen seemed amused. The enchantress turned back to Stephen. He seemed to be able to see a little better.

"Young man," she said, "Do you know who I am?" Stephen's lips curled into a mischievous smirk.

"Squeak," he said. The sorceress froze, and then laughed. "Yes, but do you know my name?" she asked, hoping that his memories had returned. They had.

"You are Morgan le Fay. Enchantress half-sister to Arthur Pendragon. But none of that means as much to me as the last name and that is…," he trailed off, his eyes growing misty. "And that is what?" Morgan asked with a raised eyebrow, as hope rose in her chest. The young boy launched himself at her, and held her tight.

"Mom," he sobbed, his emotions choking him. He buried his head in her chest as she held him tight. Her hands were cool against his skin as she rubbed his back gently, hushing and rocking him gently even as she herself cried tears of joy. The other five quietly left the room, leaving mother and son to comfort each other.

Stephen drew in shuddering breaths as he attempted to calm himself. The magical librarian also tried to calm down. "Easy, now. Easy," she whispered softly, cradling him. Just then the doctor came in.

He froze at the scene, and then smiled. He cleared his throat to gain their attention. The two looked up at him. "I have a final examination for you, young man, and then you and your mother can go. And do make sure you take your egg with you, young man. I don't want it hatching in here."

Stephen grumbled, "But I feel fine." Morgan yanked his hair sharply. The doctor laughed, "And this is to make sure you are fine." He made it quick. He checked muscle movement, reaction time, and strength. Finally, he cleared Stephen to go. The blue-eyed boy grabbed his egg in its bag and hurried out after his waiting mother, who smiled at him.

Stephen grumbled at the doctor's parting injunction to rest, saying, "But I've done nothing but sleep for the past two days!" Morgan pinched his right ear with her nails, saying, "You will do as the doctor says. Also, you may not need rest, but after two days of doing nothing but worry, _I do_." A security guard drove them back to the hotel, but before they left the guard said that Hammond was off the island for the next few days and that he said to take the time to relax, where they took the elevator to the penthouse that they were staying in.

It was on the top floor. Harry was on the floor below, and Jack, Annie and their parents were on the floor below that. Morgan stepped out of the elevator, leading her son, and unlocked the door. She hadn't been paying attention to her surroundings the night before and this morning so didn't get a good look at what the penthouse even had.

Even now, her eyes were almost closed with exhaustion. She wandered to the same couch where she had slept the night before while Stephen explored. The sorceress took off her high heels as they were hurting her feet after wearing them all day. She sighed as she felt soft carpet underneath her feet. It felt so soft and thick and the couch felt so nice. She almost fell asleep right there. Then a gasp from Stephen woke her.

"Mom!" he said, "this is just the entryway."

 _What?_ She thought. The librarian put her heels back on and stood up, quickly walking to where her son's voice came from. The flooring changed from soft carpet to hard tiles. Her shoes clicked as she walked.

When she got to Stephen, she grabbed his hair roughly, to show her displeasure. "What is it," she groaned with exhaustion. Stephen just said, "Look!" and he pointed. Morgan slowly opened her eyes halfway, and then they shot open.

What she saw was stunning. A huge sitting room with three couches and chairs with a large ebony coffee table in the center. This was next to a very modern kitchen with top of the line appliances (not that she knew about that), and green marble counters. The floor was white marble and this ran to a wall of twenty-foot tall glass windows that had French doors that opened to a balcony that contained a pool that looked out over the entire park. To one side of this fifty-foot by thirty-foot expanse the was a spiral staircase that led up to a second floor.

Morgan quickly slipped off her heels and briskly walked over to the stairs, towing Stephen with her. The marble felt good underneath her bare feet, smooth and _oh so_ cool. The enchantress walked up the stairs quickly and the flooring changed on the second floor. Walnut floors and two rooms. She looked in the first one.

A nicely furnished bedroom, sufficient for a child or two. Closing the door, she opened the next one. When he saw what was inside, one thought came to her mind. _Now this is fit for a queen!_ She thought, because what she saw was in her mind, perfect.

A king size canopy bed with the finest of sheets and loaded with gold and silver pillows. The comforter was the deepest purple with golden lines that intertwined in different patterns. The curtains that surrounded the bed were also golden and the floor was covered in the thickest deep, ultramarine blue carpet one could imagine. There was another large window that, when she opened the blinds, looked out over the jungle of Isla Nublar. There was another door in the room which she opened, forgetting about Stephen who took the opportunity to leave while his mother explored.

When she walked into this next room, what she saw was something she only had ever dreamed of having. This bathroom was huge. Tile floors the entire length and up a small half wall in the far-right corner where a deep pure white tub was ensconced. There were black faucets for the tub and sink and the large rectangular mirror was framed with gold and inlaid with pearls. The counters were of polished white limestone. The sink itself was glass and rimmed with gold. The toilet was nothing special; it was connected to the pipes and flushed. There was another small doorway, with no door.

She walked through it and turned a corner to the right. There, in a small room taking up a quarter of the space was a shower. The shower itself was in the back left corner of the room and the two walls inside it from floor to ceiling were of polished black galaxy granite. The outer wall and door to the shower were glass and supported by a 5-inch high tiled wall that ran the length of the glass sides. The floor of the shower was of small black tiles surrounding a drain and on top of the tiles in the back, square in the corner was a bench. The bench's legs where solid front-to-back where the black tiles slowly gave way to white ones and the top was solid white marble.

There were two showerheads; one pointed straight down at the top of the bench and the other higher up on the other wall at an angle that seemed to be positionable height wise and angle wise for standing. The enchantress left the bathroom, after noting some dark purple towels hanging to dry with and soaps for washing. She went out of her bedroom and checked to make sure Stephen was alright.

He was in the smaller bedroom unpacking. This was just as finely furnished and had its own bathroom, similar to hers. He looked up as she entered and smirked. "Let me guess," he cheekily said, "You found the bathroom."

Morgan froze, blushing slightly as she pulled her long curving bang through her fingers, "Yes," she admitted, a little of guard and uncertain what his remark was about, "So I'm-." Stephen interrupted her, "Going to bathe, knock before entering, right?" The enchantress stepped forwards and knelt down, then asked, "How did you know all that?"

Stephen's iridescent electric blue eyes danced with amusement as he replied, "Harry and I go to a boarding school." This confused her. "And what does that have to do with knowing what I was about to say?" she asked sternly, challenging him to keep joking around. Stephen became slightly downcast.

"I was not able to be taught magic." He held up a hand to stop her protest. "They confirmed that I do have magic, however, one of Harry's professors who was a dueling master in his young years, and extremely knowledgeable in different forms of magic said that my magic is on a different…," he stopped searching for the right word, "wavelength. It is more in tune with the magic of the earth and elements. He taught me to read it in case I found my missing parent. As I wasn't officially a student, I was given special allowances and things. Like being allowed into the restricted section of the school library to see if I could find anything on either my magic or family."

He seemed to grow amused again, but waved off the question. "I'll explain either later if you are awake enough, or tomorrow. Maybe at the pool." He grinned in amusement, but then stopped as her eyes seemed to harden and continued, "One of the things I was given were my own quarters with attached bath. Unfortunately, I had to share the bathroom with one of the seventh-year girls. Those were the exact words she used."

The sorceress's lips twitched in amusement and she stood up. "I should be done in about an hour or so. Maybe two. As you have already guessed, knock before entering." She turned away, leaving him to unpack.

Returning to her room, she summoned one of her nightgowns. It was a nice turquoise blue and light, thin but not see through. Morgan took off her pearl necklace and laid it on a nightstand next to her bed. She closed the bedroom door and entered the bathroom with her nightgown. Closing the door, she took off her clothes and sent them back through time to her chambers at Camelot.

Grabbing a neatly folded towel she walked off to the shower and turned it on. The warm water felt so good right now. The magical librarian cleaned up. The heat of the water helped her relax and get rid of most of the stress of the past few days. As she bathed, the sorceress thought to herself, _none of this would be understood in Camelot. How will I explain this to the King?_ The enchantress turned of the water, stepped out of the shower, then dried and dressed herself in her nightgown and undergarments. She sat at the mirror in the main bathroom and searched for a comb.

After going through two drawers, she found what she was looking for and plenty more. She decided on three to use. One was a wide toothed comb, the next was a mid-sized tooth comb, and the last one was a very fine-toothed comb. The enchantress spent a good hour combing her long hair, first with the wide toothed comb, then the mid-sized one and lastly with the very fine-toothed comb. By the time that she was done, her hair was nice and dry as well as softer than she'd ever had it.

Morgan stood up and left the bathroom, turning off the light as she did so. She walked into her bedroom and opened the door checking to see if Stephen was still awake. He was. He had bathed himself and was already in his bedclothes. She walked into his room. "Going to bed?" she asked. "Yes," he replied quietly.

The boy seemed tense and deep in thought over something. The sorceress walked over and put her hand on his shoulder. "Come with me," she said gently, and waited until he got up and turned off the light. She led him back to her room and over to her bed. Morgan climbed up onto her bed and beckoned Stephen over. She helped him up and then tucked her bare feet under herself and spoke. "What is wrong?" she asked, "You are so tense and I am worried." Her eyes where filled with concern for her son.

"I am afraid," he said, shocking her. "Of what?" "Many things," he said, turning to face her. "I am afraid that I am not the child that you remember. That I will not be able to function properly when we return home, wherever that is. I won't be able to follow the proper customs of your home after living here for so long. I don't know if I'm even supposed to be addressing you like this, after all you are the sister of King Arthur and proper decorum and behavior is important in a king's court. All I know is the customs of this time. I am afraid that I will bring you great shame at my actions, even though I may say or do things that may not seem proper to your eyes, but to me are perfectly rational."

Here he took a deep breath, "But most of all, I am afraid of what the night will bring. I get horrible night terrors and my control over the mental communication that I can do is extremely limited. I may inflict part of one onto you and I am afraid of how you will react to loosing sleep over my insignificant little problems." The sorceress's eyes blazed with unhidden rage at his self-inflicted beat down of his own self-esteem.

Suddenly she slapped him hard across the cheek with her slender hand. Stephen's cheek stung from the strike, but it made him pause. He looked at the enchantress, who grabbed him by the chin and forced him to look her in the eyes.

"I have never felt so ashamed then as I do now," Morgan spoke coldly, "I never want to hear such self-hate ever again from you. I am severely disgusted with this behavior. However," her countenance softened and the rage died away, "I cannot blame you for having these thoughts. We will work through this together." She then hugged him tightly next to her turquoise nightgown, "And as for your night terrors," Morgan said softly, "I will always be here to help you with them. You will no longer have to face them alone. You have my promise on that my dear son."

Not to long later, Morgan ushered Stephen off to bed and both, after a while of tossing and turning, fell asleep.


End file.
